


samar-samar

by namelesshoujo



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, hint!boylove
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Fang tahu—meski belum sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi tidak dengan Boboiboy.





	samar-samar

**Author's Note:**

> Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sepenuhnya milik Monsta.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Laki-laki bersurai ungu itu bahkan tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri, terlebih bagaimana sepasang tungkainya tanpa sadar terus berayun hingga membawanya ke tempat ini. Padahal ia seharusnya mengerjakan tugas matematika yang sudah menumpuk.

Tidak—sebenarnya ia mengetahui alasan di balik segala aksinya saat ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak benar-benar yakin.

Namun, ketika ia berakhir mendapati informasi bahwa seorang Boboiboy tengah menderita demam musiman, ia tak lagi menyalahkan kedua kakinya—justru memaksanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Fang? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Napasnya masih naik-turun saat itu, dan ia mulai malu karena asal membuka pintu rumah orang lain tanpa izin (meski orang itu merupakan teman dekatnya sendiri).

"Eh? Emm ...." Sekilas diliriknya kantung plastik yang tergenggam di tangan kanan, kemudian kembali menatap Boboiboy. "Nih! Tok Aba memintaku memberikannya padamu." Tangannya terulur beberapa senti ke depan, hingga akhirnya atensi Boboiboy ikut beralih ke sana.

"Memangnya itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy tanpa beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya di sofa ruang tamu, menghadap televisi yang disalahgunakan oleh kedua kawannya untuk memainkan game versi limited Papa Zola.

Mau tak mau, Fang hanya meletakkan kantung plastik itu di atas meja dekat pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. "Bubur. Katanya kau demam. Tapi menurutku orang demam tidak akan bermain game dengan teman-temannya."

Fang mendengus, sambil menoleh ke arah Gopal dan Ochobot yang masih sibuk dengan joystick di tangan masing-masing (terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Fang).

Boboiboy pun menyadari siratan makna dari pandangan lelaki itu. "Umm ... aku tidak ikut bermain, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Oh, ya?" Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sana? Bukannya beristirahat di tempat tidur?"

"Uh ... ada penjelasan lain, sih ...." Lelaki itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, selagi menggaruk pipi yang dasarnya tidak terasa gatal.

Fang hanya bisa menghela napas. "Terserah, lah," ucapnya kasar seraya berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Hei, Fang! Jangan bilang kau akan melaporkanku pada Atok? Ini cuma kesalahpahaman!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti, menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mendecak kesal. Ia menoleh sekilas. "Sebegitu tidak percayanya kau padaku?"

"Eh ... bukan begitu ...." Boboiboy mengusap kepalanya yang terlindungi topi dinosaurus, terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata. "Yah ... lagian selama ini kau memang sering tega padaku."

Fang tidak menoleh, justru mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Melalui sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu, terdengar kalimat bernada datar, "Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih." Namun, agaknya terkesan pahit.

Sambil memasang wajah heran, Boboiboy lantas berucap, "Terima kasih...?"

Tapi terlambat. Fang tak akan bisa mendengarnya meski ia baru berpindah tiga langkah ke depan, telinganya bagai tersumpal, begitupun hatinya yang seolah dilumuri kekecewaan. Barang kali Fang sudah yakin, tapi Boboiboy hanya tak bisa mengerti, bahwa tadinya sepasang kaki Fang telah membawanya ke sana atas dasar kekhawatiran dan rindu yang menggebu.

.  
.  
.  
end!

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semua, ehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir baca.  
> Perkenalkan, saya masih baru di fandom dan situs ini (tanpa sengaja keranjingan para bocah superhero setelah semingguan nontonin bareng adek). Mohon maaf jika banyak yang nggak bener di work saya(?) sejujurnya juga masih bingung pake ao3 ini gmn:(


End file.
